


Written in the stars

by Prophetic_nightmares



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, XOs for the XOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetic_nightmares/pseuds/Prophetic_nightmares
Summary: Written for the Xos for Xos fest. Basically a HISHE (How is should have ended) for Endgame.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: XOs for the XOs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeblack75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/gifts).



> Written for the Xos for Xos fest.

The face that had appeared on the viewscreen was that of a woman he knew and didn’t. This Kathryn was similar to the one who sat beside him but their similarities were only skin deep. The Admiral had been hardened by the years that had befallen her and he knew that there wasn’t much of  _ his _ Kathryn left. Chakotay had for the most part managed to avoid interacting with her outside of duty hours, but Seven had not been so lucky, she had been agitated by whatever the Admiral had told her and had tried to break it off with him. “I find it hard to believe that I could ever become as cynical as you.” Kathryn’s voice floated towards him and he hastened his pace in the opposite direction, but not before he caught the Admiral revealing some of what had happened in her timeline. 

“Seven of Nine is going to die.” The Admiral said seconds before he made it out of earshot. He clenched his jaw, the Admiral was clearly not above using underhanded tactics to win over her younger self and using Seven’s fate was likely going to be what changed Kathryn’s mind. He carried on walking to the turbolift, ignoring the part of his mind that screamed for him to go back, to get Kathryn away from her older self before she did anything rash and as the turbolift doors closed, he resolved to deal with The Admiral, alone. 

=/\=

“Who does she think she is? Barging in here and trying to tell me how to get my crew home.” Kathryn fumed as she paced the length of his office. “Just because she is a version of me does not mean that she is right.” 

“The Admiral believes that she is trying to help us.” He replied calmly in an attempt to calm her. 

“By using Seven’s death to manipulate me into going along with her scheme? I don’t know what happened to her in her timeline but by coming back she has already changed the timeline, all of the things that she told me, may never come to pass.” She continued, finally sinking into the closest chair. “Maybe I will end up like her, cynical, arrogant and alone.” 

“People change and not always for the better.” He said, taking a seat next to her. “But I don’t believe that you could become like The Admiral.” 

“She is proof enough that this godforsaken quadrant takes every last part of me. But it’s not just her existence that troubles me,Chakotay.” She paused, not meeting his gaze. “It’s her timeline, our future that bothers me. Another 22 crewmen die out here, including Seven. You die two weeks after we get home and Tuvok’s neurological condition worsens because we didn’t get home in time for him to receive treatment.” She sighed, her torso bowing forwards as she cradled her head in her hands as she shoved down everything that she was feeling. “What do we do, Chakotay? Do we break the Temporal Prime Directive on the off chance that it will take us home faster? Or do we confine my older self in the brig and carry on knowing what awaits us?” She slowly raised her head to look him in the eye.

“Only you can make that choice Kathryn. But no matter what I will stand by you, always.” Chakotay reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, his touch soothing. “Personally, I think that the crew need to know about this, talk to them and perhaps we can create an alternative to what the Admiral is suggesting.” 

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Kathryn offered him a small hint of the crooked smile that she held only for him and his heart quickened a little as he noted the smallest hint of the immeasurable love and affection that she harboured for him, shining brightly in her eyes. 

“Something dangerous most likely.” He replied. 

“I am not that much of a Maverick.” Her laugh was genuine and he found that he couldn’t remember the last time that he had heard it. “As I recall you used to be almost as bad.” 

“Well, someone had to keep an eye on you. Voyager would never have survived this long with two Mavericks in charge.” He smiled as she gave him a half-hearted look of bemusement and he realised that he had never stopped loving this incredible woman that had been gifted to him. 

  
  


=/\=

He wasn’t surprised when The Admiral came seeking him out the next evening. She was taking her ship and flying into the heart of the Borg infested Nebula as part of the plan that she had begrudgingly accepted, Chakotay recalled the memorable image of his Kathryn staring down her older self until The Admiral had sighed and agreed. “I had forgotten how stubborn I used to be.” Admiral Janeway grumbled as he handed her the steaming mug of tea. 

“You can be very stubborn at times, but if you weren’t none of us would be here now.” He responded, seating himself in his customary armchair, silently noting that they were sitting in the exact same places that they usually took when they had finished dining together during their working dinners. 

“That may be so, but she has been difficult to work with these last few days.” The Admiral groused, cradling her cup as she regarded him for a moment. 

“I don’t recall manipulation being an effective way of working.” He stated. The Admiral gave him a hard stare. 

“I needed her support and sharing the details of what happened to her crew seemed to be the most effective way of gaining her trust.” Admiral Janeway supplied. 

“Kathryn, doesn’t trust you.” He said immediately. The Admiral was silent for a heartbeat, then two. 

“I see that you still use her name.” She set her cup down. “You stopped calling me that after the mission that took Seven from you.” 

“That hasn’t happened in this timeline, Kathryn is still my friend.” He replied. 

“I won’t be in ten years time.” The Admiral stated. 

“That long? What happened to ruin our friendship?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“I didn’t save her in time. We were on a standard survey mission and we were attacked, Seven was injured, badly. I tried calling for a beam out right away, but the aliens pursuing us blocked our attempts to communicate, I got her back to the Shuttle and flew us back to Voyager. I wasn’t fast enough, she died in your arms and you were never the same after losing her. Our friendship ended the day she died.” The Admiral answered, her voice low. “That’s why I came back. I wanted you to be happy, even though I wasn’t the one you married, I came back for you. Because I love you too much to see you suffer.” Silence wrapped itself around them in a suffocating blanket. “I am sorry, Chakotay. I should go.” 

“Really? You tell me the tragic story of my marriage and confess your feelings for me before walking out.” He demanded. “It seems that is the one thing that hasn’t changed about you Kathryn.” The Admiral stared at him, half in shock. 

“I haven’t been called that in a long time.” She murmured. “And yes, I will walk out after telling you that, because I am not the one who needs you, she might not be willing to admit it to herself yet but she does.” The Admiral said. “She hasn’t given up on you Chakotay, please don’t give up on her.” And with her words hanging in the air, she left him standing in the center of his living area, alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Voyager was eerily quiet as he slowly made his way to the docking port. His duffel hung over his shoulder, he should have been ecstatic, but the uncertainty that had settled over him overrode everything else. Chakotay, stopped just before turning the corner and looked back at the ship that had been his home for the last seven years, a new adventure was awaiting him, one that he had hoped that Kathryn would share, but now he didn't know if she wanted to share it with him. Sicking his resolve, he rounded the corner, stopping short when he saw Kathryn standing beside the door, her bag resting against the bulkhead. "Permission to disembark, Captain?" 

"Permission granted." She replied, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "I never thought that I would have to say goodbye to them when we got home." She stepped out from behind the console and came to stand in front of him as he let his bag drop to the floor. “I don’t know what our future is now, but whatever it is, I hope you are happy and it has been an honour serving with you Chakotay.” She reached out and pulled him into a fierce embrace, hugging him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. “Thank you.” She said into his shoulder. “I wish that we don’t have to say goodbye.” She murmured as she pulled away from him

"Come with me?" He asked without thinking. 

"What?" She blinked at him in surprise. 

"To Dorvan, I would be honoured to show you my home colony and my sister would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't." He clarified. 

"What about Seven? She mentioned that she was going to Switzerland with her Aunt, I thought you were going with her?" She looked to him, seeking an answer. 

"I am not with Seven, we agreed that it wouldn't work out." He answered. 

"The Admiral told me that you would marry her." Kathryn whispered, closing the distance between them until they were barely more than a few inches apart. 

"Maybe I did in her timeline, but I don't feel anything more than friendship for Seven.” There is only one person that I would risk everything for." He murmured as their hands joined of their own accord. "And they are standing right in front of me." Her hand came up to rest over his heart, as it had done many times over the last seven years.

“I don’t deserve you.” She gazed up at him, he had rarely seen her so raw and open and he treasured every moment she had allowed him to see a glimpse of the woman who lay beneath the intricate layers of steel that she normally shielded herself with. Her free hand slowly came up to trace the blue-black lines that rested on his brow before she rose up onto her toes and brushed a featherlight kiss to his lips. Chakotay brought his hands up to her shoulders, holding onto her as her lips left his for the briefest moment before they collided once more, everything seemed to fall away, leaving them floating in a moment untouched by time as they finally gave themselves over to the connection that still burned brighter than all of the galaxies in the universe. But as it had always been, reality crept in and shattered the thin shelter that their eternal love had given them. “They are waiting for us.” She whispered hoarsely, leaning into him as everything fell back into place. 

“Together?” He murmured, tracing a path along her jaw and stopping shy of threading his fingers into her hair. 

“Together.” She confirmed stepping out of his arms and retrieving her bag from where it rested. “Let’s go home, Chakotay.” She lead him out into the walkway and they stood together gazing at their crew reunited with their families and hand in hand they took the first steps into a new future. One that they would share together until the end of time. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ One year later  _

"You are never leaving me like that again." Kathryn held tightly to her husband, who said nothing as she continued her triade. "We don't have to go hurling head first into danger anymore." 

"I wasn't going to let you miss our wedding that easily." Chakotay said into her hair. 

"By almost getting yourself killed?" She laid a hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat beneath her fingers. "You were lucky that we pulled you out in time." 

"It's not the first close call I've had." He reminded her. 

"It was too close,Chakotay. You were dead when we pulled you out of there, they had to bring you back twice." She continued. "Don't you dare go dying on me again." 

"I wasn't going to let those Bastards win, Kathryn." He countered. "They were going to kill you and I sure as hell will die before anyone gets the chance to hurt you." 

"Chances are we will both bite the dust before we get the chance to grow old together." She said. "I am glad that we don't have to wait anymore." 

"Me too, Kathryn." He pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

=/\=

"Good morning." Kathryn murmured as she lay in his arms, her voice rough with sleep. 

"Did you sleep well?" Chakotay asked softly. 

"Very." She replied pressing close to him and smirking at his soft hiss as her thigh brushed against his hardness. "Someone is glad to see me." She arched an eyebrow and her hand began to slowly roam downwards. 

"Always." He whispered, leaning down to claim her lips as her wandering hand found its target eliciting a soft groan of pleasure from the back of his throat. Her lips parted beneath his and his tongue swept into her mouth in time with the hand that was doing deliciously wicked things to him. Kathryn arched into his touch as his hand found her breast and she hooked a leg over his, pulling herself closer. Chakotay moved his arms around her and slowly rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She broke the kiss and reached up to trace his tattoo. 

"I love you." She said softly as he slowly followed the path of her spine with his fingers. 

"I love you too." He whispered as she linked her fingers through his and held tightly to his hands as she shifted until he was aligned with her center. "My dearest Kathryn, I love you." He slipped his hands from hers and held on to her hips as she sheathed him inside of her with a slow shift of her hips completing their joining. She leaned down and captured his lips, rocking against him and creating blissful friction as she rode him. Time seemed to stop as Kathryn brought him to a state of utter bliss with each shift of her hips, he added to her pleasure by circling his thumb over her clit, drawing soft moans of pleasure from her. Her movements slowed and he took his cue and slowly rolled her onto her back and positioned himself between her legs, slowly pushing back into her and resting his weight on his elbows as he moved within her. It wasn't long before her release shuddered through her and she clung to him, his name on her lips as she fell into blissful ecstasy. He thrust into her thrice more before he toppled over the edge as his release tore through him, her name a strangled groan as he collapsed on top of her, savouring every second of holding her as they came down from their joint ecstasy. 

"I could get used to this." She whispered raggedly, stroking his back as he pulled out of her. 

"I'd wear you out before you even went on duty." He retorted playfully. 

"I mean waking up in your arms, although morning sex is a great start to the day." She smiled up at him. "I love you so much Chakotay." 

"I know. And I love you too." 


End file.
